Good Girls Don't Die
Good Girls Don't Die '(Case #48) is the forty-eighth case of the game. Case Background The victim was Abigail Price, daughter of the Blue Party Mayoral Candidate, Martha Price. She was burned to death in a beauty salon during a beauty appointment, a hole showing her which exposed her rib cage. The killer was Abigail's best friend, Sabrina Kingston. Sabrina thought she was on drugs because Veronica Johnson sold them to her. Veronica admitted that she was selling fake drugs to Sabrina but she didn't know that. Sabrina was about to join a university and she needed help to make sure the university doesn't discover about her drugs history. She asked for Abigail's help but she refused to help her and for this reason, she got mad. During a beauty appointment of Abigail's, Sabrina went there where she pointed a hair removal laser on her and thought that if she threatened to kill Abigail, she would give her a urine sample for her to pass the university's drug screening test. But accidently, the hair removal laser fired a laser beam at Abigail's chest by itself thus burning a hole through Abigail's chest. What was thought to be a murder linked to the mayoral elections was actually linked to a crumpled friendship due to one refusing to assist the other in such university enrollment process. Sabrina was sentenced to 20 years in jail with a chance of parole in 10 years for the murder of Abigail Price. While the judge didn't state how Sabrina would be tried during court, the sentence Sabrina has to serve made it obvious that the court indicted Sabrina as an adult. Victim *'Abigail Price (burnt to death during a beauty appointment) Murder Weapon *'Hair Removal Laser' Killer *'Sabrina Kingston' Suspects Charleneprofile.png|Charlene Cody Sabrinaprofile.png|Sabrina Kingston Marthaprofile.png|Martha Price Veronicaprofile.png|Veronica Johnson Serenaprofile.png|Serena Johnson Killer's Profile *The killer is in contact with talc. *The killer wears heels. *The killer practices acupuncture. *The killer wears blue eyeshadow. *The killer is under 25 years old. Crime Scenes Treatment Room.png|Treatment Room Zen Corner.png|Zen Corner Boardwalk.png|Boardwalk Campaign Booth.png|Campaign Booth Mansion Garden.png|Mansion Garden Decorative Fountain.png|Decorative Fountain Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Treatment Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Appointment Card, Voice Recorder, Shoe Heel) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00) *Examine Appointment Card. *Talk to Charlene Cody about the murder. *Examine Voice Recorder. *Examine Shoe Heel. *Analyze Chemical Molecules. (03:00:00) *Investigate Boardwalk. (Clues: Necklace, Torn Flyer) *Examine Necklace. (Result: BFF Necklace) *Analyze BFF Necklace. (06:00:00) *Inform Sabrina of her best friend’s death. *Examine Torn Flyer. *See what Martha Price is doing at the marina. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2: ' ' *Investigate Mansion Garden. (Clues: Torn Napkin, Caricature) *Examine Torn Napkin. (Result: Napkin) *Analyze Napkin. (15:00:00) *Examine Caricature. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (12:00:00) *Ask Veronica Johnson about the nasty caricature of the victim. *Investigate Campaign Booth. (Clues: Seafood Platter, Cellphone, Victim's Clutch) *Talk to Serena Johnson about her fight with Martha Price. *See if Martha knew about the pregnancy rumors. *Examine Seafood Platter. (Result: Shoe) *Analyze Shoe. (06:00:00) *Examine Cellphone. *Analyze Charlene’s Phone. (03:00:00) *Ask Charlene about the nasty text message in her phone. *Examine Victim’s Clutch. *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3: ' ' *See if Martha knew about her daughter’s termination. *Talk to Serena about the victim. *Investigate Decorative Fountain. (Clues: Pink Jacket) *Examine Pink Jacket. (Result: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. *Talk to Sabrina about the drugs. *Talk to Veronica about the drugs. *Investigate Zen Corner. (Clues: Scrunchie, Trash Can) *Examine Scrunchie. (Result: Hair Fragments) *Analyze Hair Fragments. (12:00:00) *Examine Trash Can. (Clue: Hair Removal Laser) *Examine Hair Removal Laser. (Result: Blue Powder) *Analyze Blue Powder. (12:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: *Check that Martha Price is doing well. *Investigate Mansion Garden. (Clues: Purse) *Examine Purse. (Result: Picture) *Give the picture back to Martha Price. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *See what’s wrong with Charlene Cody. *Investigate Treatment Room. (Clues: Lotion Bottle) *Examine Lotion Bottle. *Tell Charlene Cody about the lotion. (Rewards: Hair Towel,' Facial Mask') *Give a hand to Serena Johnson. *Investigate Boardwalk. (Clues: Johnson Special) *Examine Johnson Special. (Result: Sauce Drops) *Analyze Sauce Drops. (06:00:00) *Tell Serena Johnson about her recipe. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case. (No stars) Trivia *Similar to At the End of the Rope, Sabrina Kingston killed her best friend, Abigail Price, and Penelope Rivera killed her best friend, Lisa Edwards. *This case, One Wedding and a Funeral, and Blood and Glory are the only cases that does not require any stars to advance in between chapters (including the Additional Investigation) and to unlock the next case. *The title of this case may be a reference to the novel book series, "Bad Girls Don't Die", written by Katie Alender. *This is the only case which does not feature male suspects nor a male victim. *In this case, Grace Delaney will help the player and not David Jones. This is due to Jones signing all the reports of people who reported him of being rude to them. GRACE - Police Outfit.jpg Category:Cases Category:Maple Heights